Revenge
by Dr. That Guy
Summary: Sequel to Hypnosis. Miley, Lily, and Oliver have the problems of dealing with graduation, unexpected relationships, and revenge.
1. Kicked Out

**Welcome…ladies…gentlemen… To the sequel of _Hypnosis_. Like the last story, there will be mature content not suitable for people who still watch barney and sesame street and all that other pbs crap. Who could the pairings be this time? Guess you'll just have to find out so lets get on with the story, shall we?**

**I don't own Hannah Montana. But I do own my character.**

It is close to graduation for Miley Stewart, Lily Truscott, and Oliver Oken. These three have been friends for years and promised they'd always be together. Turns out, that promise will soon be broken for they are all going to separate colleges and have only a few weeks to be together. They have had many adventures together, but there greatest adventure was when Miley and Lily were almost raped by Mr. R. Kevin managed to save them by tricking Mr. R and his goons into running away and barely saving Lily from being raped. That adventure was only a couple months ago… and they still haven't caught Mr. R and his goons. They're plotting revenge against them, Jackson, and Kevin.

Miley and Lily were at the mall looking for an outfit to wear at the party after their graduation ceremony. They invited Oliver, but looking for clothes was the last thing on his to do list.

"What about this, Miley?" Lily said as she was holding a farmer outfit and laughing.

"Well, Lily…you just be yourself" Miley said as she giggled.

"Yeah, thanks. Ooo! What about this?" she was holding a bikini top and bottom.

"We're going to a house party, not a beach party" she said still looking for something to wear.

"Yeah, but it'll be easier to get undressed in this, incase I, ya know…" she said as she smiled.

"Lily! I doubt your gonna do 'that' at our graduation party"

"You never know. If I wear that, probably every guy will wanna do 'that' cause I've got such a seeexy body" she said and started posing as if she was a super model.

"Lily…sometimes I wonder why I hangout with you" she said as she laughed.

"Well if I recall, you did 'it' with an unexpected boy. You know: Oliver Oken? Ya know, your other best friend?" she smiled sinisterly.

"I know of my past actions and I am not ashamed of my past actions, but they are my PAST actions. Keyword being past, Lily"

"So you haven't had sex with him since the hypnosis thing?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing it again"

"Why?"

"Because once was enough for me"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't like Oliver like that anymore"

"Why?"

"Because I don't"

There was a short pause.

"Why" Lily said for the fourth time.

"You're annoying sometimes…you know that, Lily?"

"Why?"

"Ahh!" Miley screamed before going somewhere else away from Lily, but she just followed.

Jackson was at home watching TV with his best friend, Kevin. He kept flipping through all 1,000 channels repeatedly until Kevin stopped him.

"Go back 3 channels" he said so Jackson did.

"A Spanish soap opera? Why do you want to watch this?" Jackson questioned his friend's decision.

"I don't"

"Then why'd you tell me to come back to this channel!"

"I was bored"

"So you told me to go back…cause you were bored?" Jackson said making sure he got what his friend was saying.

"Yeah"

"But you're not bored now?"

"Yeah"

"Why!"

"I wanted to see you freak out like you just did" he said as he laughed and expected Jackson to laugh, but he didn't. "Why ain't you laughin?"

"Oh my bad!" he started laughing obnoxiously and Kevin joined in and they were just laughing and laughing. Jackson laughing went down a bit as he said "Get out of my house"

"Got'cha" Kevin said as he left. When he opened the door, Miley and Lily were coming in. "Hey, Miley, hey, Lily. What's up?" he said coming back in.

"What part of 'Get out of my house' did you not comprehend?" Jackson said to the action of Kevin coming back in.

"The 'get out' part. So how are you future graduates?"

"Annoyed. Lily keeps bugging me" Miley said in an angry voice.

"Why?" Kevin said and then Miley exploded.

"AHH! I hate that word!" Miley yelled angrily.

"Why?"

"You're askin for it, aren't you, Williams?" Miley said as she raised a fist up to his face.

"Oh, I get it. Here, why I don't take Lily off your hands?" he suggested.

"You'd really do that?" Miley said happily.

"Yeah" he said as Jackson grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you gonna hang out with my sister's friends?"

"Well, didn't you want me to leave?"

"Have fun, buddy" Jackson said as he went upstairs.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Lily"

"Where am I going?" Lily said coming from the kitchen eating a donut.

"You're going to go spend some time with Kevin" Miley said practically pushing Lily out the door.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because…uhhh…" she couldn't think of anything.

"Because… we never spend any time together. That's why, Lily" Kevin said quickly.

"Yeah, that's why, Lily. So here's some money go to the movies, mall, heck you can go to outer space! Just get out of here" she pushed them both out. "Finally! Now I can some 'Miley Time'" she said as she picked up a magazine.

**Seems Miley wants to be alone. Wonder why? And I wonder where Kevin and Lily will go. Will something change the relation of their friendship? Lets find out, next time.**


	2. Beach Day

**I have returned. And I brought with me the 2nd chapter for the story so 4 ur reading pleasure heres the next chapter.**

Since they were both kicked out of their best friends' house, Lily and Kevin had decided to go see a movie. They had wanted to see _Vampire Revenge III_, but it was sold out so they decided to go to a museum, but they didn't know if there were any in Malibu, so they just decided to go to the beach. They changed in the changing room and came out wearing their bathing suits. Kevin had a black bathing suit with white flowers on them and Lily was wearing a plain blue bikini top and bottom. When Kevin saw Lily, he started laughing.

"What's so funny? You don't think I look cute?" Lily looked as if she was about to cry.

"No, of course. Just last time I saw you wearing something blue was at the warehouse with Mr. R and he almost ripped off your shirt, but he ran off before he could do anything else, and when you got up, your shirt fell off and your blue bra was showing"

"Oh yeah thanks for remindin' me" she started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't think that would make you cry" he said trying to apologized.

"You wouldn't cry at the memory of the most terrifying event of your life?" she looked at me as she sniffled.

"Most terrifying event? I'm sure there was something worst that happened before that" he said trying to comfort her.

"What's worst then almost getting raped?" she said waiting for an answer from him.

"Um… actually getting raped?" he said trying to smile, but couldn't.

"Yeah, well I would've been if it weren't… weren't for you…" she stopped crying. "I just realized: if it wasn't for you…I… I would've been raped…"

"No, I'm sure Jackson or Miley would've thought of something. Or you would've showed off your kung fu. Hiyah!" he started doing karate chops and kicks

"No, he looked worried sick about what almost happened. You saved me, Kevin. Thank you" she hugged him really tight which made him feel awkward because she was only wearing a bikini and was half naked and was really close to him.

"Yeah… you're um… hugging me tightly" he said as he tried to break free.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength" she said as she let go of him.

"Yeah, you're pretty strong, Lily. Do you workout?" he said as they headed for a spot to lie on the beach.

"Well, every now and then, but I just do it so I don't get fat. I'd kill myself if I woke up one day and I was fat. You…you don't think I'm fat, do you?" turning around so he could observe.

"Nah, you ain't fat. You're perfect" he said being polite.

"Oh, you're just saying that…"

"Yeah…" she punched him. "Hey that wasn't nice" he said as he held his arm.

"Well neither what was you said"

"I was joking"

"Well that was a joking punch" she said putting her stuff on the spot she liked.

"Oh, well then I'm about to just joke then" he said as he grabbed her and started carrying her to the water.

"What are you doing?" she said as she tried to get out of his hands.

"Oh, I'm just doing a joking throw" he said as he threw her out into the water.

"Oh I can't believe you just did that" she said as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Oh, then you're not gonna believe of what I'm about to do" he said as he ran out into the water and splashed her. She splashed him back and they just did a splashing war until they were the last ones there. When they realized it had gotten dark, they got of the water and grabbed their stuff. They walked together until they had different directions to go.

"I had fun today, Kevin" Lily said.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime" Kevin suggested.

"Sure. Well see ya later" she said as she went in the direction of her house.

"See ya" he said as he went in the direction of his house.

**Hmm… are things getting hot and heavy between Lily and Kevin? Guess we'll just have to find out and remember: when I'm writing, anything can happen or not happen. So plz R/R!**


	3. Chatting with Miley

**Hey everyone! Its me again. Well now that has summer has FINALLY started, I will be able to write more stories and update more often. Just thought id let u know so lets get on wit the story.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana but it'd be nice if I did**

Miley was at home watching TV when she heard the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. It's Lily" Lily said over the phone.

"Hey, Lily. Where were you? I've been trying to call you for hours"

"Oh I was hanging out with Kevin"

"Til now? What were you doing until night?" she said sounding worried.

"Chill, Miley. We didn't do anything like _that._ We were at the beach playing in the water and had a water fight"

"At night?"

"Well…yeah. We sorta lost track of how late it was. Is that a problem?" she said sounding a little angry.

"No, Lily. Don't start to get angry. It's just that, well you never seemed to hang out with him and now all of a sudden, you're acting like you've known him your entire life" she said trying to turn things around.

"That's just it, Miley. I feel like I have known him my entire life. We like all the same things and we like to do the same things. It's like he's my twin except he's older and we're not related"

"Well just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Lily"

"What am I getting myself into?" questioning her statement.

"Well, by the way you're talking bout him, it seems you really like him"

"What makes you think that?" she said getting angry again.

"Because you just spent the day with him and you barely even knew him.You said you have a lot of common interests so that's what makes me think that. You do like him…don't you?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye Miley" she hung up the phone before Miley got a chance to say bye.

"What's going on with you, Lily…" Miley said talking to herself.

"Talking to yourself again, sis?" Jackson said as he came into the room and sat on the couch to watch TV.

"No, I was just talking to Lily. She just got back from hanging out with Kevin" she said as she sat next to him.

"Now? It's like dark. And it's 11. What were they doing?" he said forgetting about the TV.

"They were at the beach, playing in the water"

"They must've been pruney by the time they came out"

"Be serious for a minute, Jackson. Lily said they have a lot in common"

"Yeah, that's true. Lily and Kevin like a lot of the same things"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you're always talking to Lily and she's always here and you guys talk so loud at your sleepovers that I can listen from my room... not that I do that or anything…" he said trying to cover up what he said.

"Oh yeah sure you don't" she said sarcastically.

"So what's the problem? Kevin and Lily like the same things? So what? They can't be friends?"

"They can be friends, I just think that Lily wants to be more than friends"

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a girl's instinct. I know that there's something Lily isn't telling me…and I'm gonna find out…"

"Well have fun with that" he said as he picked up the remote.

"And you're gonna help me" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the couch.

"What? Why me? Why do I gotta go? I don't really care"

"You don't care if your best friend and my best friend hook up?"

"Not really. I mean I think they'd be happy. Ever since the accident with Kevin's old girlfriend…"

"Well I do and you're going to help me"

"No and there's nothing you can do to change my mind…"

"Give ya 20 bucks"

"…except that. Let's roll" he said as he grabbed the money then he and Miley ran to his room, but then noticed how messy it was so they went to Miley's room.

**Wonder what theyre gonna do. Guess we just gotta wait until the next chapter so plz read and review. Thanks!**


	4. The Plan

**Hey what's up everybody? I decided to post this chapter a little earlier just for some fun for you guys. hope ya like it.**

After Miley and Jackson forcedly recruited Oliver to help them, they started coming up with a plan to make sure Lily and Kevin didn't end up together.

"Ok, so we need to find a good looking guy and have him pretend to like Lily. Hopefully, she'll be like she always is and like the guy back. Kevin will get jealous and angry and want to fight him. He'll probably win considering he's really strong what with his 'training' and when Lily tries to congratulate him, he'll be mad at her and not hang out with her anymore and they won't end up together" Miley said waiting for a response from the guys, but they just sat there. "Uhh, hello? Master plan waiting to get commented on here"

"I don't know, Miles…what if Lily isn't shallow this time?" Jackson said thinking about another plan.

"Jackson's right, Miley. There's a chance she may not be shallow" Oliver added to Jackson's statement.

"Well, do you guys have another idea?" she said waiting for a reply, but got nothing. "Didn't think so. So we need to find a cute guy. You guys know anyone?"

"Well I only know one really good looking guy" Oliver said.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Me… but I don't like Lily that" Oliver said being as smug as possible.

"Yeah, that's why you hypnotized her to make out with you" Miley said giving him a look of disgust.

"Well…I…that was 'cause…"Oliver stuttered but just couldn't get out the rest of his sentence.

"Yeah, anyways…I know a few guys who owe me a favor. I'm sure one of them would do it" Jackson said trying to feel important because he was going to provide the hot guy.

"Uhh, Jackson? Since when do you hang out with good looking people?" Miley said sounding confused.

"Hey, I hang with them just so my coolness will wear off on them. I'm trying to help them"

"Whatever. Just ask one them. Now Lily's probably going to hangout with Kevin again tomorrow so that's when we'll execute the plan. We need to be here and awake at precisely 7 A.M." Miley said sounding like a general. Jackson and Oliver groaned so Miley started to growl at them and terrified them.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!" they both said at the same time.


	5. The Plan Goes Wrong

**I have once again returned and I have brought with me yet another chapter so enough jibber jabber and on with the story! **

Miley had been right, because the next day she had asked Lily if she wanted to hang out, but she had already made plans to hangout with Kevin so that's when the plan started to begin.

Kevin went to Lily's house so they could go hangout and Miley, Jackson, and Oliver were in a bush by her house watching them and as they left, the three followed them, but made sure Lily or Kevin didn't notice them so they hid behind trees every time they turned around.

"Do you…do you feel like someone's following us?" Kevin said as he looked behind himself and just saw no one. Lily turned around too and also saw nothing.

"Don't act all paranoid. So what do you want to do today, buddy?" she said as they crossed the street and path to the beach.

"Wanna go to the beach again?" he suggested.

"Nah…looks like it's gonna rain soon. How bout a movie?" she suggested.

"Sure"

Still following them, Jackson got out his phone and dialed a number. "Ok, they're going to the movies so we'll meet you there…Ok, bye" he hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Was that your friend who's helping us?" Miley said.

"Yeah. He's gonna meet us at the movies" he replied to her answer.

"Great. So Phase One: Get Lily to notice good looking guy. Phase Two: Kevin gets jealous and challenges him to a fight. Phase Three: Kevin beats up guy. Phase Four: Lily is impressed by this, but Kevin doesn't want to talk to her. Phase Five: They never speak again and all our problems are solved" she said continuing to follow the two.

When Kevin and Lily got to the movies they decided which movie they wanted to see. Lily saw the movie she had wanted to see for a long time.

"Oh, can we see this one?" she pointed at _The Young and Lonely_, a romantic movie.

"Umm, you want to see this?" he said making sure she wanted to see and was hoping she'd change her mind.

"Yeah, I've never been to one of these kind of flicks, but I thought it might be funny to make fun of it and laugh at how sappy it is" she said as she got in line to buy a ticket.

"Oh, ok. That sounds…interesting" he said smiling and getting in line with her.

Miley, Jackson, were watching this all from across street making sure they wouldn't get noticed. Jackson was holding binoculars watching them buy the tickets.

"What movie are they seeing?" Miley said waiting for his answer.

"They're seeing…_The Young and Lonely_…wait that's a chick flick. Kev hates chick flicks"

"Yeah, so does Lily. We better hurry. Where's your friend?"

"Umm…Oh, over there" he said pointing at a really good looking guy.

"Ooo, he is hot. After this, ask him if he's looking for a girlfriend" she said trying to fix her hair up.

"Just come on"

They crossed the street and walked up to the guy.

"Ok, so you know the plan, right?" Jackson said.

"Yeah, I got it. Make it look like I'm interested in your friend and get her away from the other guy. Piece of cake. No girl has ever said no to me" he said in a bragging kind of voice.

"I can see why…" Miley said under her breath so he wouldn't hear her.

"Ok, now go in and work your magic, buddy" Jackson said pointing to which two people he was going to.

He walked in and walked right past her, but then backed up.

"Excuse me, miss" he said to Lily. Lily looked around and thought he was talking to someone else.

"No, I'm talking to you, miss"

"Oh. Can I help you with anything?" Lily said acting confused but not trying to show it.

"I noticed you are with this guy here. Are you two going out?"

"Umm, no. We're just friends…here to see a movie…at the movie theater…" she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Then would you like to accompany me to the mall and get better acquainted?" he said getting close to her.

"Umm not really and would you please back away from me. You're kinda invading my personal space" she said trying to back up.

"What? You'd rather hang with this guy here then be with me?" he said shocked of what he was hearing.

"Duh!"

Behind a trash can, Miley, Jackson, and Oliver were watching their plan go horribly wrong.

"Oh, that's it then" he said getting closer to her, but Kevin intervened and pushed him back.

"I believe she asked you to back away from her so I suggest you do so if you know what's good for you" Kevin said getting between they guy and Lily.

"What are you going to do, huh? Punk?" he pushed Kevin back and hit Lily, causing her to fall and him to fall on her. Jackson thought the plan was going wrong so he thought it was time to end it.

"Do, we have a problem here?" Jackson said coming behind the trash can.

"Oh, hey Jackson. No, this creep here was just trying to grab Lily"

"I see…We'll I'll take care of it. You just go and watch your movie"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure"

"Ok. Bye man" he said as he walked into the theatre.

"Thanks, Jackson" Lily said as she walked into the theatre behind Kevin.

"All right, your services are no longer needed so you can just go home now" Jackson said to his friend.

"No, dude. She said 'no' to me. No one says no to me" he said trying to follow the two, but was stopped by Jackson.

"Just go home, Jeff" he said as the guy grunted and left the theatre. "So, Miley? Any other good ideas?" Jackson said making an 'I told you face'.

"Shut up, Jackson and let's go home" Miley said as the three left the theatre and went to their own homes.

Lily and Kevin had only gone about a quarter through the movie before they started making out in the theatre forgetting about the movie and continued until the movie was over and then walked to Lily's house and gave each other a goodbye kiss and then Kevin left as Lily walked into her house.

_Few hours earlier_

As Jeff left the theatre, he was instantly grabbed into an alley next to the theatre. He screamed, but his mouth was covered by a hand.

"Shut up. I'm here to offer a proposition" the man said as he let go of Jeff.

"What kind?"

"You're mad at the girl who just turned you down right?"

"Hell yeah. She turned me down. No one turns me down"

"How would you like to help me against her and her friends in revenge?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as the man whispered in his ear something that made Jeff smile. "Yeah…that's perfect. Yeah, I'll help, but who are you?"

"Just call me…Mr. R"

**Da dun dun! –dramatic music plays and lightning strikes- seems Mr. R has someone to help him get revenge against the group. And it also seems that Lily and Kevin are together but I'm sure y'all saw it coming right? I mean, you'd have to be a complete moron not to see that coming! But the question is, will they tell Miley, Jackson, or Oliver? Hmm…guess we'll just have to wait until next time! And I have only one more word to say: review!**


	6. Relationship Discussion

**Hiya! It seems I'm really getting into this story…I just can't stop writing chapters…well anyways I hope y'all are reading this story since I got a lot of reviews saying you liked the first one. Well y'all are prolly tired of me talking so let's get on with the story!**

**I do not own Hannah Montana, but I own Kevin! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…yeh its not really an accomplishment...**

The next day, Kevin and Lily had decided to meet up at the beach to discuss their new relationship with each other.

"So do you think we should tell Miley and Jackson?" Kevin asked playing with the sand on the beach.

"No way! Miley knew this was going to happen and I told her it wouldn't. She'd probably rub it in my face and say she was right" Lily said laying down on her towel, looking like she was trying to tan.

"Well what about Jackson?"

"No, because he'd probably tell Miley"

"Well what about Oliver?"

"Hmm…I guess Oliver is fine. We just have to make sure he won't tell Jackson or Miley"

"I still can't believe you don't wanna tell your best friend. I doubt she would do what you said" he said still playing with the sand.

"I'll tell her…eventually. Just…not now"

"Well what do you wanna do now? Unless we're not done talking about our 'relationship'" he said using air quotes around relationship.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a little serious. I've never got out with someone who was older than me"

"Only by two years, Lily. It's not that much of an age difference"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, you're already in college and I'm just finishing high school…Oh no! I just realized something"

"What? That we're at the beach and talking instead of being in the water?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I knew that. But we're probably going to different colleges. I mean, you're going to CALU and I'm going to…well I haven't really found out yet but we'll deal with that later, but that means I won't see you except for like thanksgiving, Christmas, and other holidays that I can't remember" Lily started to pace around their things.

"Well, did you apply to CALU?"

"Yeah. That _is_ my main choice, but what happens if I don't get into it? I'll only see you like 10 times over the year at school" she started to cry.

"Why are you crying? It's not like we've been going out forever. We haven't even done that many things together"

"Exactly… I mean we haven't been together that long and soon we'll have to be apart for like a whole school year" she started crying more into Kevin's shoulder and he starting holding her.

"It's ok, Lily…wow…I've never seen you cry. I mean I never really saw you that much, but in the times I did see, you were never crying. Well you cried the other day, but not like this"

"Yeah, it's sort of shocking to me too…" she said as she stopped crying.

"Why?"

"Because I never cry over a guy. I mean never"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"But you're crying over me…"

"Yeah"

"Well, what makes me different than all the other guys you dated?"

"Well…you're different"

"Different how?"

"Well…you seem to understand me. I mean, it feels like I've known you for a long time or like I've seen you before. Like in another time or something. And you're not like any of the other guys I dated before"

"How come?"

"Cause, they just wanted to be with me because of how I looked, not how I acted. But you…"

"Me what…?"

"You never wanted to be with me because of how I looked. You liked me of what was inside me. And as I got older… the guys I dated just wanted to 'do' it with me. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not _that _stupid"

"Well just making sure. If I had been stupid with them…I probably would've done it with them. All the guys I dated as I got older, tried to get me drunk with beer or spiked punch and I came close to doing it once with a guy, but I managed to get out before I did anything I would regret. But you…you would never do that to me…right?"

"Of course not, Lily. I would never do or try to do anything you didn't want. I'm not like those guys. I wouldn't want to hurt you in anyway possible"

"Thanks…well enough of this. Let's go have some fun in the sun!" she said as she got up.

"Thought you'd never ask"

"I didn't. I told you"

"Oh…well whatever. Let's go" he said as he took of his shirt since he already had his swimming shorts on and then grabbed her hand to go in the water.

"Can I at least have time to change?" she said trying to hold him back.

"Ok…" he said letting her go.

"Thank you. I just need to take off my shirt and shirt and shorts cause I'm already wearing my bathing suit underneath" she said taking off her shirt.

"Thank you for providing that information to me, Professor Obvious. Now I can go on with my life now that I know this" he said trying to be sarcastic and funny.

"You always gotta be funny…don't you?" she said as she took off her shorts.

"Yeah. I do" he said with a smile on his face.

"Well I like being funny too…" she said grabbing a handful of sand.

"Now, Lily…don't do something you'll regret… he said backing away.

"Oh, I know. But I won't regret this" she said getting closer to him.

"Now, Lily let's talk about thhhiiiiisss" he said as he tripped over someone's sand castle and landed near the water.

"Well, at least I didn't get wet" he said as the tide came and was powerful enough to make it to where Kevin was, leaving him kind of wet.

"Well at least I don't have sand on me…" he said as Lily dropped the sand on his head.

"Well it could be worse" he said as he got up and as a kid came up to him.

"You ruined my sand castle, butt head" the kid said as he kicked Kevin which caused him to fall down again and caused Lily to burst out laughing.

"Why does this happen to me?" he said talking to himself.

"Cause you're you" Lily responding to his question and still laughing.

"Well me is going to get you for laughing at me" he said getting up and starting to chase her.

"No, you stay away, butt head" she said quoting the kid from earlier.

"Oh now I'm really gonna get you" he said running faster and then jumping on her causing them to both fall.

"Gotcha" he said holding her tightly. "Now give me my reward"

"Ok" she said preparing to kiss him, but instead gave him a raspberry which caused him to get up in disgust. "There's your reward" she said smiling a big smile.

"Hardy har har har" he said pretending to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, jeez" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy now?"

"Almost…" he said picking her up by the waste.

"Not again…" she said knowing what was going to happen.

"Yup…again" he said throwing her in the water. "Now I'm happy" he said swimming up to her"

"Good for you then" she said splashing water in his face.

"Oh, ok. 'Nother water fight" he said splashing water at her and her splashing water back at him. There were having so much, they didn't notice someone in binoculars watching them.

"Have fun now, kids… cause soon…I'll get my revenge" the guy said putting down the binoculars and walking away.

**Well this was sort of an interesting chapter. Well I got nothing to say so until next time and don't forget to review, review, review!**


	7. Oliver and Jackson Find Out

**Well I have yet again returned. And once again, I have brought another chapter… for once I don't think I have anything to say… intermeresting… well whatever so I might as well just go on with the story.**

Oliver was at home playing with a paddle ball since he was so boredjust as hisphone rang. "Oliver here. What's your deal?" he said into the phone and still playing with the paddle ball.

"Hey, Oliver. It's Lily" Lily said over the phone.

"Oh, hey, Lily. What's up? Anything new in your life?"

"Well, actually yeah" she said sounding a little shy.

"Really? Cause every time I ask someone that, they say no. Wonder why...Well anyways, what is it?"

"Well…if I tell you will you promise not to tell Miley or Jackson?"

"Yeah, sure. So what is it?"

"You super promise?"

"Yes, now will you tell me?"

"Ok…well you know how I've been hanging out with Kevin so much?"

"Oh…my…gosh…you…and Kevin…?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God, you had sex with him!" he said screaming into the phone so loud his whole neighborhood could probably hear him.

"Oliver! No! I did not have sex with him! and you don't need to say it that loud!"

"Oh then what is it?"

"Well…him and I are going out now"

"Wait…you are?" he said starting to remember the plan.

"Yeah"

"Oh, ok…and I can't tell Miley or Jackson?"

"Well you _could_ tell Jackson, but you'd have to make sure he doesn't tell Miley"

"Well, why can't Miley know?"

"Because she'll be all over me and say how she knew this was going to happen. I mean, I know she'd be happy for me, but I just don't want to tell her now, ok?"

"Yeah…she'd be _really _happy for you. Well I got to go now. Talk to you later"

"Ok. Bye, Oliver"

"Bye" he hung up the phone and then immediately called Jackson's number.

"Hey, Oliver. I thought I told you not to call me between 12 a.m. and 11:59 p.m." Jackson said over the phone.

"This is urgent. You know how we tried to make sure Kevin and Lily didn't end up together?"

"Yeah I remember. I was there. Why?"

"Well, now they're together. They told me I could tell you, but she doesn't want Miley to know because she thinks Miley will be all over her and be I-told-you-soey"

"I-told-you-soey? Did you just make that up?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Lily also thinks Miley will be happy for them"

"Oh, so they don't know that Miley actually came up with a plan to get them apart?"

"Don't think so. So whatever you do, don't tell Miley. Cause if Lily finds out one of us told her…well, you know what'll happen when Lily gets mad"

"Oh, yeah…it's not a pretty sight when Lily gets angry…she's like a cheetah attackin a deer"

"So it's agreed. We do not tell Miley"

"Agreed. So have they…"

"No they haven't had sex"

"Good…well I got to jet so buh bye now"

"Ok…bye"

Oliver hung up the phone and then realized he was still playing with his paddle ball. "Man…I'm good" he was so into it that he didn't see the man outside his window looking at him.

"Yeah, you have fun with your paddle thingywhile it lasts…because soon…I'll get my revenge" he said as he walked away onto the sidewalk.

**How interesting…well I hoped ya like it and please continue to review and I thank those who have.**


	8. Miley Finds Out

**Hey how is everyone doing? Well I hope y'all are doing great so you can read this next great chapter.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana blah blah blah Disney channel does blah blah blah**

Miley was watching a commercial for toothpaste because she had nothing else to do. "The things they're puttin on TV commercials these days…" she said just as Jackson came in.

"Hey, Miles. How ya doin? Me? I'm just fine. There's nothing new in my life. I don't know anything. Why do you keep bothering me with your questions!" Jackson said as he started to freak out and cry while Miley was just sitting there looking at her brother and wondering how she was related to him.

"Jackson…I haven't evensaid anything to you"

"Oh…well then…I have a question for you"

"Wha?t" she said looking annoyed.

"Now, what would happen if Kevin and Lily did go out?"

"They'd always hang out with each other. They would never spend time with us anymore. And one thing would lead to another and then another and they may end doing something they regret"

"Oh, I'm sure that wouldn't happen, Miles. You're just overreacting. I mean Kevin has gone out with other girls and still had to hang out with me. And I'm sure Lily has gone out with other guys and still had time for you"

"Yes, but Lily has never gone out with a famous person. Or did you forget your best friend is also famous rapper KZ?"

"Oh, yeah…I guess I'm so used to being with him a lot, I forget he's famous. Just like you, Ms. Montana" he said grabbing her cheeks.

"Stop!" she said pushing his hands away. "Look, I know what's best for Lily and I know that Kevin isn't best for her"

"What are you talking about? They are perfect for each other. They like the same things, do the same things, hate books and homework"

"No, you hate books and homework, Jackson" she said correcting him.

"Well who doesn't really? Anyways, Miley, they're great together. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because, Jackson I know Lily, and she will not be happy with him after a while"

"Well than I guess Lily gave you a little too much credit" he said leaving.

"Wait what are you talking about Jackson?" she said grabbing his arm.

"Oliver called me yesterday…after Lily had called him to tell him that Lily and Kevin were going out"

"What? And they didn't tell…" she said but Jackson interrupted her.

"She didn't want to tell you because she thought you would be all in her face about how you were right"

"But I was"

"But after that you would be happy for her that she found someone she really likes"

"She said that?"

"That's what Oliver told me. So I'm guessing you feel really bad now, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"And you're gonna accept the fact that she's with Kevin now and that she's happy with him?"

"I have no choice, do I? I can't control what Lily thinks and does. Heck, her parents can't even control what she thinks and does. But just to let you know, if Kevin does one thing to hurt her…" she started saying but Jackson interrupted her again.

"Don't worry, Miles. I know Kevin. He would never do anything to hurt anybody. Well, there are some exceptions to that, but a good reason to that"

"Ok. So I guess I should call her and tell her how happy I am for her" she said reaching for the phone, but Jackson grabbed it before her.

"Well actually…see you weren't supposed to know, and if Lily finds out I told you, she's gonna kill me and Oliver"

"I'll make sure she doesn't" she said grabbing the phone from Jackson's hand and dialed Lily's number.

The entire time Miley and Jackson were talking, they never seemed to notice the man at their window.

"It's only matter of time, kids… until I get my revenge" he said as he walked away from the window and to his car across the street.

**It's pretty obvious who the man is right? If you don't know who he is, then make a review saying you don't know who he is and I will answer your question in the next chapter. Ok well til next time.**


	9. Kidnapped

**I'm back! YAY ME! Well enough with the chittery chatttery, let's get back to the story**

Lily was at home looking for something to eat when she spotted a slice of pizza. "Here's something I can eat" she sniffed it. She thought it smelled bad and it looked old. "Ehh, what the heck?" she ate the entire slice in one bite because she was really hungry. "Hmm…not bad for old pizza that smells bad" she said licking her lips and fingers. Just then her phone rang. "Hello?" she said still licking her friends.

"Hey, Lily. It's Miley" she said over the phone.

"Oh, hey, Miles. What's up?"

"Nothing. How bout you? What's up in _your _life"

Umm…same old. Nothing new"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"Remember, Lily. I can tell when you are lying. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um…um…no?"

"Lily…you're lying…"

"Ok, ok! I confess! There is something that's going in my life!"

"Oh, really? What perchance may that be?"

"It's…hey wait a minute…you already know…don't you?"

"No! I don't know anything. Why would I know anything about anything in your life? It's not like I'm a mind reader. Hehehehe…"

"Miley…"

"Ok, ok. I know about you and Kevin"

"Who told you?"

"Jackson"

"I'm gonna kill him…" she said under her breather.

"Wait, Lily, don't! I dragged it out of him. It's not his fault. He had to tell me to set my mind straight"

"What are you talking about, Miles?"

"Well, see…I really didn't want you to be with Kevin so I made a plan and Jackson and Oliver helped. That's why Jackson was there the other days at the movies"

"Why wouldn't you want me to be with Kevin?"

"Because…because I was afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you'd spend all your time with him…and forget about me"

"Miley, I've dated guys before and you never worried about it then

"Because none of the guys were like Kevin. You said Kevin was like you in everyway. So I thought if you were with someone who is like you, then you'd forget about me"

"Miley, that will never happen. Kevin may be my boyfriend, but he will never take your place as my best friend, don't you know that Miley?"

"Yeah…I do now"

"Good. So you wanna –click-" the line went dead.

"Hello? Lily? Lily? Are you there? Jackson! Come here!"

"What, Miles? I'm going to the mall with Kevin"

"Call him and tell him to meet us at Lily's house. Please this is urgent"

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain in the car. Now let's go" she said pulling him out of the house. They drove to Lily's house and noticed there was a broken window.

"Oh no…" Jackson said. They went inside to look for Lily.

"Lily!"

"Lily!"

"Lily! Are you anywhere!"

"Miley, come here. Look" he pointed to the wall. It had the words 'I'm back for revenge'

"Who did this?"

"Must've been Mr. R" someone from behind said. Miley and Jackson turned around and saw Kevin leaning against the door.

"Oh, hey dude. Umm…" Jackson tried saying something, but couldn't think of anything.

"It'll be ok, Kev. We'll get Lily back, no matter what" Miley said trying to comfort him.

"I know…we should probably call, Oliver" Kevin said.

"Why?" Jackson said.

"Because he's a part of this. We're gonna find Mr. R and make sure he doesn't get away this time" Kevin said looking down on the floor. Jackson then noticed there was a green gas filling up the house.

"Uhh... y'all notice the smoke in the house" he said as Miley and Jackson noticed.

"Yeah. I wonder what it is" he said yawning.

"I -yawn- suddenly feel sleepy..." Miley said falling down on the couch.

"Must...be...the gas" Kevin said before collasping.

"Oh...crud...nighty night..." Jackson said before he finally collasped.

**Well finally Mr. R has made his move. But what will be his next move? and I wonder what's going to happen to the three. Guess we'll just have to wait so till next time**


	10. Mr R's Lair

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Hope ya like it!**

Jackson was the first to wake up. When he did, he noticed that he was tied up. "Man, why do I keep getting tied up?" Jackson said trying to wiggle out.

"Don't even try, Mr. Stewart" a man said behind a shadow and then came out into full view.

"Oh, hello Randall. Long time no see"

"Yeah, it has been a couple months, hasn't it?"

"Cut the small talk. Why did you kidnap Lily?"

"So I could get you, your sister, and you friend. I want my revenge for tricking me"

"Well…you don't have Oliver! HA!" he said as one of his goons came in, carrying an unconscious Oliver.

"You were saying?"

"Damn…Well where's Lily?"

"She's with Miley"

"What?" he then noticed that only Kevin was next to him "Well, where are they?"

"In a room"

"What…" he started but was interrupted.

"Enough questions. –turned to the goon- put the teen next to the other two" he said as he walked out and as the goon threw Oliver on Jackson and Kevin.

"Hey! Where ya going? Come back!" Jackson yelled to Randall, but he didn't pay attention.

"Where…where am I?" Kevin said waking up. "I'm tied up too"

"Great observations skills buddy. We're in Mr. R's lair"

"What? Where's Lily? Did he hurt her? If he did, I'm gonna kill him!" he said trying to break through the ropes, but wasn't strong enough.

"Don't even try dude. We're tied up good"

"Well we have to try something. We can't just sit here, tied up and just wait for Mr. Wacko to rape Miley or Lily"

"What can we do? I'm open for suggestions"

"Ok…umm…oh! Reach into my back pocket"

"How?"

"Use your mouth!"

"Fine" he said using his mouth to get something out of Kevin's pocket. When he finally got it, he noticed it was a pen. "You wanted me to get a stupid pen?"

"It's not just a pen. It's also a mini laser"

"Where'd you get it?"

"I have a lot of free time, ok? Anyways, bite the pen and aim it towards the ropes"

"Ok…" he said biting the pen and aiming the pen toward his ropes. He bit hard and a red stream of light came through the tip of the pen and it was burning the ropes. When he finally burned all the rope off, he untied Kevin and Oliver.

"Ok. Now we need to find out where Miley and Lily are" Kevin said.

"Shouldn't we wake up Oliver first?"

"He's still unconscious? Just hit him"

"Ok" he hit Oliver hard enough so he'd wake up.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You were sleeping. Now come on, let's go"

"Why? Where are we?"

"We're in Mr. R's lair"

"Oh, ok. Things couldn't be worse" he said as 10 big, muscular men came through a door.

"You just had to say something, didn't you, Oken?" Jackson said as he, Oliver, and Kevin backed up to each other.

"What now?" Oliver said scared.

"Only one thing to do: Fight em" Kevin said.

**Well here's a nice place to end the chapter…I think. Well anyways hope you liked it and continue to R/R**


	11. The 'Fight'

**Hey everyone.I wrote this chapter in a carbecause i could and i had really nothing else to do except...well sit in a car. So here it is and I hope y'all like it**

"Fight them?" Oliver said nervously. He really didn't feel like fighting big muscular men and probably lose.

"Yes. That's the only way we'll get to find Miley and Lily" Kevin said preparing his hands to fight.

"We could just run and scream like babies. How about that?" Oliver suggested.

"Yeah, I like his idea a little better" Jackson added.

"You'd rather save your own life then save your own sister?"

"Well….yeah"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah. You go run home and save your life, but you'll have to explain to your father what happened to your sister"

"Nevermind, I'll stay"

"Well I'll go then" Oliver said trying to escape.

"But you do realize…if we do save Miley and Lily and we tell em that you chickened out, they'll hate you for the rest of eternity"

"You know…you're really good at that"

"Yeah I know. So y'all ready to kick some butt?"

"Yeah!"

"I guess…"

"Good. Now this won't take long" he said as he aimed his pen/laser to the ceiling and shot. "Ok, now get out of this spot!" he said jumping over the guys and running somewhere else. It took a second for Jackson and Oliver to get it, but they did and did the same as Kevin. The men were confused by what they were doing, but realized it when parts of the ceiling fell on them and knocked them out. "Well that was easy"

"Yeah. I thought we were actually going to have fight them" Oliver said.

"What? No way. They'd murder us. Now come on and let's go find Lily and Miley before it's too late"

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter and if you did, please review! I'm only going to update if i get 5 reviews so review if u wanna see the story be updated. k thanx -)**


	12. Not Good

**Well, I'm back and heres the next chapter just like i promised. hope ya like it**

Jackson, Kevin, and Oliver were running through the lair checking every door they see to see if Miley or Lily were behind it. When they had finished checking every door, they still had not found Miley or Lily. "Where are they? We've looked through this entire building!" Jackson said worried.

"I don't know! You think if I knew, I would've told you right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah…I guess. But we gotta find em or else…my Dad will go medieval on me…"

"K thanks for the image. Well maybe there's somewhere we didn't look or maybe there's a secret passage way somewhere"

"Right. There's a passage way right behind this wall. I just have to knock 3 times and kick it" Oliver said as he knocked on the wall and then kicked it. A few seconds later, part of the wall was raised and behind it was a passage way.

"Good job, Oken. For once your sarcasm helps someone" Jackson said.

"Uhh…thanks Jackson…I think"

"Come on guys. Let's go" Kevin said as he and the others headed down the hall. There were paintings of teen girls on the walls who looked scared.

"Why are there paintings of scared girls?" Jackson asked.

"These are probably the victims of Mr. R" Oliver replied.

"Man this guy needs a life" he said as they came to a fork in the hall.

"Now we have two ways to go: right and left. Which way should we go?" Kevin asked.

"Right" Jackson yelled quickly.

"Left" Oliver yelled.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right, Oken!"

"Left, Stewart!"

"Will you guys just shut up!" Kevin said, interrupting their fight. "Now how about one of us goes left and two of us goes right?"

"Fine, but I'm going right!"

"And I'm going left!"

"That's cool. I'll go right with Jackson and Oliver you go by yourself, aight?"

"Cool with me"

"Wait…I gotta go…by myself? In a building with a mad man who can probably kill me?"

"Yes, now live with it. Let's go" Jackson said pulling Kevin's arm down the right hallway as Oliver walked down the left.

"Ok, Oliver now be brave. You're doing this for your best friends" Oliver said talking to himself. "Everything's gonna be all right. I mean…nothing bad will happen to me. I'm Smokin' Oken" He then heard a creek noise. "Hello? Jackson? –Silence- Kevin? –Silence- Ok, guys you can come out. I know you're there" he said expecting to see Jackson or Kevin but instead saw a big muscular man. "You're not Jackson or Kevin" He then started running and screaming away from the man but he was faster than Oliver and grabbed him by the waist and starting carrying him. "Not...good" he said as he was being carried off somewhere.

**Where is he being taken? What's gonna happen to him? Where's Lily and Miley? So many questions…guess well just have to wait till next time. Till then and remember: to get another chapter, itll take 5 reviews. buh bye**


	13. Agreement

**ok well i got bored of waiting for that one more review soim just gonna post it now. so for everyone who waited thank you for waiting and keeping ur patience. well heres the chapter**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Hannah Montana. simple as that**

Jackson and Kevin were walking down the hall, avoiding any noises they could make so they wouldn't attract any attention.

"So, you think Oliver ran into any trouble?"

"Well knowing Oken…probably"

"Great support"

"I know. So how long do you think this hallway is?"

"I don't know. What makes you think I would know?"

"I don't know. I was just asking to see if you knew"

"Why would I know?"

"Just forget! Hey…with security cameras, are there usually someone watching them on a bunch of TVs?"

"Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just that there's a camera right there!" he said pointing to the camera which was pointed toward them.

"Jackson…"

"Yeah, Kev?"

"I think we should start running..." he said as he started to run.

"Hey! Wait for me, man!" he said running after him just as an alarm went off.

"Crud, they know were here which means they must've caught Oliver by now"

"Who cares? Just keep runnnniiiiiinnnnggg!" he said as he fell down a hole in the floor.

"Jackson! –No answer- JACKSON! –No answer- This is ain't good…"

"Hey you!" a muscular man said.

"Yes, this definitely ain't good. Well…here goes nothing! Cannon ball!" he said jumping into the hole in the form of a cannon ball.He was going so fast that when he finally came to the bottom, he was knocked out by the impact of the ground.

"Well it seems someone tried to escape" a man said as Kevin was waking up. His eyes were still closed, but he was barely able to make out the voice of the man.

"Wha…what happened?" he said trying to open his eyes.

"Well…you did a cannon ball into a hole and hit the ground with a loud thump and it knocked you out. Luckily for you, you have no broken bones. You'll feel sore tomorrow, but nothing broken"

"So where am I now?" he said opening his eyes and noticed he was tied to a chair.

"Well, now you're tied to a chair"

"Ofcourse.So whereare Jackson and Oliver?"

"Your friends are being brain washed"

"What! Why!"

"Because they can be. You know…for a bright guy, you're kinda stupid"

"Well, how come I'm not being brainwashed?"

"Because, I've decided my revenge against you is to have you being attacked by your own friends"

"Why me?"

"Because you tricked me into thinking the police were coming the last time"

"Oh, you figured that out?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. So now you're going to be killed by your best friend and his sister's best friend"

"Now how do you know that Jackson's my best friend? And that Oliver is Miley's best friend?"

"I've been watching you all for a while which is how I kidnapped you and your friends"

"Stalker"

"Shut up. Now just for extra fun, instead of having you just killed, you're going to be in a fight against your two friends. You each get a weapon, and you'll have to fight for your life. Won't that be fun?"

"You mean, I have to fight Jackson and Oliver?"

"Yup and they will not be going easy on you. Now do you accept or just want to die the easy way?"

"I don't know...what are my other options?"

"Well I could dump you in a tub of acid"

"Yeah, I'll take the fight

"Great. The battle will be in an hour. I suggest you rest up"

"Wait, what about Lily and Miley?"

"Dont worry about them... Just get some rest" he said as he walked out.

"Whatever…"

**Well that's a great place to end it. I wonder what's gonna happen. i guess we'll have to wait till next time. till then**


	14. The Actual Fight

**Hey! i felt sorta bad for having everyone to wait for the last chapter so ill post this chapter i was gonna post later now. ok well heres the chapter hope ya like it**

**I don't own Hannah Montana and I probably never will unless they give me the show as a bday gift. thatd be kinda cool...**

Kevin was sleeping before he was roughly wakened up by a really big guy. "Ya ever heard of waking someone nicely, dude?" he asked as the guy untied him.

"It's time"

"To go home?"

"No, stupid. It's time for your fight"

"Oh, wouldn't want to sleep through that…" he said sarcastically as he was being taken to an arena. "So I'm fighting here, eh? Not too shabby. Pretty big arena…"

"Thank you, Mr. Williams" Randall said over an intercom.

"Where are you, man? Ain't you gonna watch the show?"

"Don't worry about that. Anyways, choose your weapon" he said as a box full of weapons was brought to Kevin.

"Oh, so many different toys to choose from. I think I'll pick… this one!" he said grabbing a gun looking object.

"Hmm…I've never seen that one before. Must be a new one"

"Soooo you have no idea what it does?"

"No so this will really be a show. Many surprises will be shown. Good luck, Mr. Williams. You'll need it…" he said as he laughed evilly.

"Gee…thanks…" Kevin said as a giant door on the other side of the arena was being opened and two people were walking through the door. Kevin noticed it was Jackson and Oliver and they looked pretty mean. "Hey, what's up guys" he said walking up to Jackson to give him a high five. But instead of giving a high five, Jackson grabbed Kevin's hand and twisted it lightly, but enough to hurt him. "Ouch! That's my hand, dude!"

"I know" Jackson said pushing him down. Oliver just laughed and stood there.

"Fine if you gonna be like that" he said going into karate style position. "Let's dance"

"Very well" Oliver said before grabbing a gun from his pocket, aimed it at Kevin at shot it. But instead of a bullet coming out, a blue beam came from it, knocking Kevin out and sending him flying backwards into the wall. "That was easy"

"Yeah it was" Jackson agreed.

"Ok then…this is gonna be harder than I thought. But it's ok. Deep down they're still your friends" he told himself as they came running towards him prepared to beat him up. So he did the only think he could think of: he started running really fast. "Ok…way deep down. Like center of the earth deep, but they're still your friends and if you don't defeat them, you'll never see Lily again…" he said still running.

"Get back here, you chicken!" Jackson said starting to run faster.

"Yeah, take it like a man" Oliver added.

"If I have to prove I'm a man by fighting you two, then I don't wanna be a man! I know you guys are still there. Do you really want to hurt me?" he said as Jackson jumped on him, causing them both to fall. He then started choking Kevin hard. "I…guess you…do" he said gasping for air.

"Yeah, that's right! Die! DIE!" Jackson said laughing really loud.

"Jackson…it's me…you know…Kevin…K-dawg…Kevon...ya know…you're best friend…in…the entire…world?" he said losing air oxygen.

"Yeah…I…I know…but…ahh!" he yelled and let go of Kevin as he took a deep breath for some air.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Oliver yelled.

"I…I…wanna….but…something is say…not to…." Jackson said confused with himself.

"Jackson I know you're still there and I just need you to do one thing for me…"

"What?"

"Say cheese!" he said pointing his gun at his head and shooting him. A green stream of light came from the gun and hit his head. He yelled as this happened and he eventually fell to the ground.

"What!" Randall yelled watching the fight in his personnel booth. "What happened?" he said talking to himself.

"Where…where am I?" Jackson said trying to get up but was too dizzy to do so.

"Randall brainwashed you and Oliver, but he didn't fully do it so there was still a part of your brain that wasn't washed so I hit you with this gun and it stimulated that part of your brain to spread to all of your brain" Kevin said finishing his long explaination.

"Ok…huh?"

"You're not brainwashed anymore"

"Oh, that's good"

"But, uh Oliver isn't" he said as Oliver came running towards them.

"Not good. Run!" he said, starting to run.

"Right behind you, dude!" he said following Jackson.

"So how do we cure Oken?"

"We have to have him remember who he really is and have him remember us"

"How do we do that?"

"We have to tell him about the good times we've had" he said as Oliver tried to jump on him but instead jumped on Jackson causing them to both fall.

"This isn't one of them" Jackson said trying to get up, but Oliver was too heavy. "Oken, two words: Weight loss"

"Shut up, stupid. You messed up. Now, you're gonna die" he said choking him"

"Oken…let…go" he said gasping for air.

"Oliver, remember all the good times you had with Jackson! The time he tricked you into buying us food, the time he made you jump off a bridge…the time he video taped you in a dress…this isn't working is it?"

"No…" Jackson barely got out because Oliver started choking him harder.

"Oliver! what about Miley?"

"Miley…" he said letting go of Jackson's throat. Jackson took a deep breath of air.

"Thank…you"

"Whatever. Yeah, Oliver. Miley. You know, your best friend. I don't think she'd want to see you like this"

"No…she…she wouldn't…."

"Hold that thought" he said as he pointed the gun at his head. He shot it, and another stream of green light came out of it and hit his head and he lost consciousness.

"NO!" Randall said walking to the middle of the arena. "How did you do that?"

"You said you didn't know what this gun did. See this gun is like the same one that a super villain used on a TV show I saw when I was nine. I remembered what it did so I thought I'd give it a chance to see if it really was like on the show. So, ha!"

"Oh you think you've won?"

"Well, I saved myself from impending doom and saved my friends from being permanently brainwashed. So yeah, I think we've won"

"Well, what about your girlfriend?" he said with a big evil grin on his face. Kevin then started to become angry.

"Where are they?"

"Why should I tell you? I mean you've already won, right?"

"Tell me where they are"

"I don't see the point since you've won"

"Where the hell are they?"

"Oh, temper, temper. You should really get that checked"

Kevin was really getting angry now. "That's it man! Tell me where they are…" he pulled out a small disc shaped button and held it in his hand. "Or I'll blow this place up sky high!"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would"

"Fine, fine, fine. They are right here" he said pointing to the ground as a hole opened up and then Lily and Miley came up tied to each other.

"Kevin!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, you're all right!"

"Yeah, me and Miles are fine, but I'm starting to get uncomfortable" she said trying to wiggle out.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, Randall, cut them free"

"Fine…you –he pointed to one of his goons- untie them"

"Uhh, sure, boss" he said as he pulled out a knife and cut it through the rope and it fell to the ground. Lily then ran up to Kevin to give him a big hug.

"Thanks" she said thanking him for rescuing her.

"No problem. Now about you, Randall…"

"What? I freed them. They're fine"

"Yeah but you ain't"

"Huh?"

"See the button?"

"Yeah…"

"Oops" he said pressing the button.

"Ahh! Run!" he said as he and his men ran for the exits.

"Well that takes care of that"

"You're just gonna let them get away?" Jackson asked.

"If they get away, this will jus happen again" Lily added.

"Oh, I know. See this button actually contacted the cops and they should be outside as soon as Randall and his men reach their.

"Dude you are sly!" Jackson said giving his friend a high five.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's get outta here"

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Jackson asked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Maybe Oliver…" Miley said pointing at a sleeping Oliver.

"Oops! Guess we forgot about him" Kevin admitted.

"He's not waking up" Miley said moving poking at him.

"Me and Jackson will carry him" he said as he grabbed Oliver's arms.

"Great…I get the legs" Jackson complained grabbing his legs.

"So what now?" Kevin asked.

"Well all that's left is…Ohmygosh! Miley we're forgetting something important!" Lily yelled.

"What…OH! That! I totally forgot! We have to get out of here!"

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Jackson asked.

"I don't try to understand the girl mind. It's pretty scary…"

"How do we get out of here?"

"Umm…well…" Jackson and Kevin said at the same time and looked at each other and started to worry.

"Guys…" Miley and Lily said looking at Jackson and Kevin.

**Well I hoped you like this chapter. It was pretty long. One of the longest chaptersin the storyprobably. Anyways the next chapter is gonna be about…well that'd be ruining, wouldn't it? So I guess y'all are just going to have to wait. Till next time**


	15. Is This Really the End?

**Ok well here's the very last chapter of the story…or is it? Hmm…well let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

A few days later after the gang found their way out of the ware house, it was finally time for the big prom. It was being held tonight at the high school.

Miley and Lily were doing each other's hair for the big night. "So, Miley…heard you're going with Oliver to the prom tonight"

"Lily, we're just going as friends. There is nothing between us"

"Ahh ha…surrrrrrrrrrre!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Ok, Lily if you don't shut up, then I'm going to tie your hair in the worst possible way you can think of"

"You mean you'd tie it up like…" Lily started but Miley interrupted her.

"No. I'm gonna tie it up worse than that"

"Wow…that's pretty worse"

"So, if I'm not mistaken, you are going with Kevin, correct?"

"You bet'cha" Lily said happily.

"Now usually aren't you supposed to go with someone from the same school?"

"Who says I gotta do that?"

"Well it's like an unspoken rule and tradition"

"Well you know me: always breaking the rules"

"True…very very true" Miley agreed with her friend.

"So what do you plan on doing after the prom, if ya catch my drift, Miley" she said winking.

"Nothing, Lily. I'm just going to spend a night with my date who just happens to be one of my best friends and"

"Who also just happens to be the first person you had sex with" Lily finished for her.

"I was just…doing him a favor for all of those times he's helped me"

"Yeah and it happened right after he hypnotized you into making out with him. It's a co-inky dink how that happened, huh?" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, well if I recall he made out with you, too"

"Yeah, but I was hypnotized"

"So was I"

"Not when you 'did it' with him"

"Well I did get back at him for that hypnotizin' junk"

"Yeah and I still can't believe that Jackson got it on tape"

"Yeah, and he still has it in case he ever needs anything from Oliver"

"So he's black mailing him? Yup that's Jackson for you"

"Yeah. Well were done with your hair" she said getting off the bed and handing Lily a mirror. She had made Lily's hair perfectly straight with no knots or split ends in her hair.

"Wow, Miley! My hair has never been this straight" she said examining her hair.

"Yeah, well you know, I am pretty good aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're the best. Now it's time for your hair"

"Great"

While they were in the room getting ready, Jackson and Kevin were at Rico's Surf Shop. Every summer they worked there for a little extra money. "So you're going with Lily to her prom, huh?" Jackson asked while serving a milk shake to a customer.

"You bet'cha" Kevin said as Oliver came up to Jackson and asked for a soda.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Smokin' Oken. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big night?"

"Hey it doesn't take me as long as it does the girls to get ready"

"I guess you're right. So J-man...do you think Oliver will be getting busy with Miley tonight, If ya know what I mean?

"I don't know Kev. But I do know one thing: if he did do anything, it wouldn't be the first time" he said as both guys started to laugh as Oliver watched annoyingly.

"Yes, yes. Let's all laugh at Oliver"

"Ok" they both said in unison and continued to laugh.

"Guys, we're just going as friends because neither us had dates"

"Yeah…and also get your 'groove on" if ya know what I mean" Kevin said.

"Yeah and you're finally gonna live up to your name Smokin' Oken" Jackson added.

"Will you two just shut up and stop acting so childish for once?" Oliver said looking ready to snap any minute.

"Don't count on it" Jackson said snickering.

"Look, can I just have my soda?"

"Yeah" he said handing the soda to Oliver. "That'll be 30 bucks"

"30 dollars? Why so much?"

"We've had some cut backs here. I have to make up for my losses somehow" he said giggling.

"Haha. So funny. Now how much is it really?"

"2.95"

"Here's 3 dollars. Keep the change" he said as he walked away.

"Thanks, Oken! Now I can make my car payment with my 5 cent tip!" Jackson yelled.

"Car payment…that's a good one, man" Kevin said complimenting his friend. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, I've got a gig as a D.J. tonight"

"Cool. Where at?"

"The high school" Jackson said nonchalantly.

"The…high school? You mean the one with the prom tonight? The one where Miley, Lily, and Oliver go to? The one I'll be at tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, yeah, yup, and _si_" he said answering all the questions.

"You can't be a D.J. there!"

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you, you're gonna do something to embarrass me or mess up and ruin the night"

"Is that what you think? That I'm just a big goof ball?"

"Jackson, no, that's not what I think"

"Yeah, that _is _what you think. Well I guess you're too good to hang around a goof ball so I guess we can't be friends. I'm out. Oh, and I hope ya have a nice life with your girlfriend" and with that he left the stand and stomped off to who knows where.

"Great…I just ended my friendship with my best friend and I have to deal with him tonight" he said to himself as a bunch of people came up to the stand and started asking him various foods and drinks. "And now I have to handle a crowd by myself. Yup my life's juuuuuuuuuuuuuuust great..." as he was serving the customers or trying to and trying to not spill, he was thinking to himself. _Is this really the end of one ofthe world's greatest friendship ever..._

**Well that's the end…yeah right. The gang still has to go to the prom and Jackson and Kevin still gotta make up…IF they make up, but who knows? Not even me. I guess it really matters what kinda mood I am when I write the next chapter. Till next time**


	16. Losses

**Hey Wuzzup everyone. Sorry I didn't update for a while, but I was on a cruise and I didn't have enough time to let y'all know. And I also had no time to write any chapters because I was always either on a tour or exploring the ship. But now that I'm back, I'm ready to continue the story!**

There were tons of kids at the high school. All of them were dressed up and many of them had dates. A big black stretch limo came up to the school and out of it came Miley with Oliver right next to her and then Lily came out with Kevin right next to her. Oliver and Kevin were dressed in black tuxes, Miley was wearing a blue dress, and Lily was wearing red dresses. (A/N: I'm a guy so I'm not that descriptive with dresses lol)

When they walked into the gym, they saw everyone dancing and having a good time. Loud music was playing everywhere and none other than Jackson was D.J.ing it. Kevin had to really talk to him so he made up an excuse to go see him. "I'll be right back. I have to go get…some punch. Yeah punch. I really love the school punch. When I had my prom, it was so delicious that I have to get some right now before it's all gone" he said to the gang.

"Ok. Can you get me some of this 'good punch'?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" he said, not rally paying attention. He walked past the dance floor, right up to Jackson. "Hey, man"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Jackson said pretending not to know him.

"Come on, dude. Don't act like that"

"Act like what? A total goofball?"

"No, stop acting so childish, J!"

"Childish? I know you did not just say that!"

"Yeah, I did"

"Well guess what? You're also really childish! Childish enough to call your ex best friend childish!" At this point everyone was staring at them. One: because they were really loud, and two: because the music had stopped playing. "Umm…sorry about that folks. Just go back to your dancing and mingling with each other while I get the music back up" he explained as the music started playing again.

"Look, man. Can we please-"

"No! I'm done talking! I got a job to do so just get back to your girlfriend"

"Fine. I will" he said as he walked back to Lily.

"So where's that great punch?"

"Huh? Oh, that…umm….they were all out. Yeah"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you liked that punch"

"Yeah, well these things happens"

"Hey, do you know why the music stopped for a while?"

"Uhh, nope. No don't know why. I mean, why would I know? What makes you think I would know? "

"Hey I'm just asking. Calm down…"

"Yeah…that's a good idea" he said as a slow song started playing.

"Ooh, I love this song…"

"Ya wanna dance?"

"Yeah, I'd love to" she said as they walked to the dance floor and started to dance. **(A/N: I'm not really sure how they start dancing to slow dances so saying they started to dance is how they get into positions)**

"So, Miley tells me you and Jackson had a fight today"

"Maybe"

"What about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Come on. You can trust me. I mean if you can't trust your girlfriend, then who can ya trust?"

"Your best friend, but I don't have one right now"

"Wait, you two aren't friends anymore?"

"Nope"

"How intense was that fight?"

"Don't worry about it ok, Lil?"

"I hope you know what you're doing…" she said as the song ended and a techno song replaced it.

While they were talking, Miley and Oliver were by the punch bowl talking.

"This punch isn't good. It's one of the worst punches I've had in the world. I don't know what Kevin was talking about" Oliver said, making weird faces as he drank the punch.

"So why are you still drinking it?" Miley asked.

"So I can tell people that I'm only making these faces because of the punch and not because I'm just weird"

"Oliver, I've got some bad news. Everyone already thinks your weird since you wore that dress to school"

"Ahh, yes…that was one of my favorite days. Oh, and by the way, tell your brother that I'll have all his laundry done by next week"

"Will do…Hey, I have a question"

"Shoot"

"You remember how we did the…well ya know…" she said blushing.

"Yeah…I remember…"

"Well how come we never started going out?"

"Uhh...because….of…it'd…um…awkward…yup, awkward"

"How?"

"Because we've been friends for so long, it would just be awkward"

"But Lily's dating Kevin and isn't kinda awkward to date your best friend's brother's best friend?"

"Ok, I lost you at kinda…"

"I just think we should try it out"

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Who knows? Maybe things will get hot and heavy…"

"Little late for that" he chuckled.

"Guess you're right" chuckled Miley. Just then another slow song started playing. "Do you wanna…dance?"

"It'd be your honor"

"Don't ya mean 'my honor'?"

"That's what I said: Your Honor" he winked at her.

"Haha. You're sooo funny"

"I know"

"Come on and let's dance, you donut" she said grabbing his arm and leading to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Ya know that name was funny when we were younger, but now it's just annoying" he said as they danced together.

"Well you better get used to it, 'cause that nickname is going to follow you for the rest of your life"

"Great…Hey, I heard Jackson is the D.J. tonight"

"Really? He didn't tell me that…"

"Yeah, and he got in a fight with some kid which is why the music stopped for like a minute"

"Ok, when did this happen? I've been with you since we got here"

"While you were in the bathroom"

"But I was only in the bathroom for like 2 minutes"

"Lots happen in two minutes"

"Apparently…"

After about two hours dancing, Kevin was pretty thirsty so he had to get something to drink. Unfortunately for him, the only available punch was right next to Jackson so he had to get the drink without starting another fight. As he walked to the punch, Jackson spotted him and started to walk away to take a break. "Come on, man! Can we talk?" Kevin shouted.

"No. I told you. I'm done talking. Like I said earlier, have a nice life with your girlfriend"

"Dude…"

"Bye, Kevin" he said as he walked off. Kevin sighed and got his drink and as he turned around, Lily was right. He was so startled that he accidentally spilled his punch on himself.

"Uhh…hi?"

"So it was you who was shouting with Jackson?"

"No, I was just getting a drink and-"

"Don't lie to me, Kevin. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Well…technically I wasn't yelling…"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because if I had, you, Miley, and Oliver would've done something to try to get me and Jackson back together"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Five years of knowing you guys? Yeah starts to catch on. And I didn't want you guys to go out of your way and ruin your night just to have me and Jackson become friends again. You only get one prom night"

"Yeah, but now I can't have a good time knowing you can't trust me…"

"Lily—"

"No, Kevin. It's over. You can go home now" she said as she walked away.

"But…" he started but thought it was just a waste of his time. He then walked towards the door and took one last look at Jackson and then at Lily and walked out. "Great…lost my best friend…lost my girlfriend…is there anything else I can lose…"

Another part of town, there was man, in his early twenties. He was in a room full of TVs that had parts of Malibu on them. He was looking at one in particular, one with Kevin on the screen. He was watching him talk to himself. _"Great…lost my best friend…lost my girlfriend…is there anything else I can lose…" _Kevin said on the screen.

"Yeah…there is one more thing you can lose…and that's your life. You may have put Mr. R in jail, but you didn't count on someone else taking revenge on you and your stupid friends…" the man said to himself as he starting laughing evilly.

**Ok, you're all probably like "what the heck?" but if you think about it carefully, it makes sense. Remember in chapter five, how Miley, Jackson, and Oliver had gotten some guy to keep Lily and Kevin and then it went horribly wrong? Then the guy (whose name is Jeff) left the theatre and was mad, then Mr. R grabbed him and asked him to help him get revenge. Well the plan was if something had happened to Mr. R, then Jeff would continue the plan and no one would expect it. Well I hope you all liked the story and y'all probably figured that there's gonna be a sequel to the sequel. Isn't there a name for that? well if there is, then please tell me and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I don't know when the next story will be out. hopefully soon, if I can find the time because I've been so busy lately. Well till whenever!**


End file.
